Holiday Road
by NightcatMau
Summary: After the novels, blah, blah, blah. Val has strange dreams and when Saracen and Dexter show up things only get stranger. Road trip, anyone? Yeah, it's Saracen/Dexter, so homophobes can skip this one. Spoilers. Light and fluffy. At first. Valduggery, Sexter, Shudkin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Darquesse, Dexter or Saracen. Set after the novels so may be spoliers herein. There are, actually, and I meddled quite a bit. Val's in her twenties. Gay canon pairing. Yes, it's Sexter. Gods, we need a better couple name, that is just nasty. But it was 5:30 when this dream woke me up and I'm currently fueled by coffee. So hope this makes some actual sense.

* * *

Valkyrie was tumbling through one of those rather pleasant dreams that kept looping over and over as if she herself were writing it even as she watched it unfold. Which was distinctly odd for although Saracen and Dexter were two of her best friends, she had no real reason to be dreaming about them. In the dream Valkyrie was watching as her friends moved supplies into a cabin. Were they on a mission? The men were laughing as the same actions kept repeating themselves, they were teasing one another as they got things moved in. Valkyrie blinked, vaguely aware she was between being awake and asleep and the dream continued.

The supplies they were moving in, boxes of food, other odds and ends, were they on vacation instead? Then the dream was distinctly odd because Valkyrie wasn't just watching it, it shifted as dreams tend to do and suddenly she was moving in with the men and the three were in a cabin in... A tremendous boom of thunder that shook the mansion awoke Valkyrie and she got up with a sigh. Ever since she'd learned to fuse her two halves she'd been having strange dreams.

She knew better than to take off as herself or Darquesse. After she'd scared the hell out of Skulduggery and Ghastly on various occasions, thinking the dreams were literal omens, her friends had kindly suggested that she keep them to herself. Valkyrie got up and stretched. It was still dark outside as rain lashed the mansion windows and thunder boomed. There was a lightning flash and then another. _Bad storm. No wonder I had a strange dream about being with them._

Valkyrie put on jeans underneath her jersey then grabbed a ratty pair of trainers and padded out to the kitchen to put on the kettle for coffee. She felt haggard, but she knew better than to bother the men. Still. Something about the dream had seemed so real. Had they been on the run, hiding from the enemy? It would be just like Dex and Saracen to make a game out of a dangerous mission. "Enough." Valkyrie mumbled sleepily as she got herself some coffee.

The radio boomed on and Chicago's "Will You Still Love Me For The Rest Of My Life" thundered into the kitchen. Valkyrie stared at the radio wide-eyed her heart hammering in her chest. She laughed shakily then got her mug of coffee. Things like this happened all the time now. Radios turned on and TVs. At first Valkyrie had thought she was getting signs through a new type of powers, but the signs hadn't panned out any more than the dreams had.

Still, this felt right. It felt real as if the abilities, if that was what they were, were starting to align. So why see the men moving into a cabin then? Were they on the run and needed help or was she seeing the future? Valkyrie sighed again, not liking not knowing then screamed and nearly dropped her coffee when she entered the living room and flicked on the light to find Skulduggery waiting in her living room. His ethereal form sat placidly cross-legged on the couch and he tilted his head at her in a smile. "Hello." He said innocently as if he hadn't just frightened a century or so off her life.

"Skulduggery!" She yelled, anger and fear mixing together in her voice. Then she recovered, but only just. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why were you sitting in my living room in the dark in the middle of the night?"

"Almost dawn. And I've been having strange meditations."

"Ah, I see."

"Dexter and Saracen? Ring any bells?"

"If it did it isn't our business, you know that, right?"

"When has that ever stopped us?

"True. What did you dream?" Valkyrie asked as she settled on the couch beside him.

"Those two, cabin. I'm also why you're up, by the way." Valkyrie stared at him and sipped her coffee. Skulduggery said a lot of strange things, but it was entirely possible he had awakened her. Her not sensing him in the room meant nothing. Still, she frowned.

"How?"

"You were aware of me. But, Valkyrie, the dream wasn't all sunshine and happiness was it?" He pressed.

"I don't know. The three of us were living together in the cabin but it felt like we were on the run from something. Or not. I honestly couldn't tell you, sorry."

Skulduggery nodded. "Which is why we should call them."

"Now? Skulduggery, no one pays attention to my dreams, but if you want to ring them, be my guest." Skulduggery stared at her, his current ethereal state making that rather hard. He'd taken to walking about in his dreams, something that terrified their friends more than Darquesse just appearing in a burst of shadows.

Valkyrie sighed and dug out her mobile. Which one to ring, then? Saracen was usually in a good mood but she also didn't want to hear some strange woman answer his mobile. She cringed and was debating ringing Dexter when the power went out. "Perfect." She mumbled, pocketing the mobile. Skulduggery watched her get up and head back into the kitchen for a torch.

He followed as she banged into a chair and cursed, then felt her way blindly to the counter. "You _do_ remember that you are an Elemental, right?" He asked doubtfully as she searched. Valkyrie glared at him the best she could in the murky gloom and he snapped his fingers, drawing a flame.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. We're interfering for a just cause." He assured her. Valkyrie nodded then the pair looked up from her search as a pounding began on the front door. Valkyrie's mobile rang and after a confused call she was letting a drenched Dexter and Saracen in. The sodden men hugged her, then stared at the ethereal Skulduggery.

"Astral projection." Valkyrie said with a sigh then told the men they could get showers and find some suitable clothes in Gordon's old bedroom. The went off and she saw to more coffee, now wide awake and debated making the men breakfast as the power kicked back on. Skulduggery disappeared, then he reappeared in a mass of shadows, now wide awake.

"See? They need us!" He said brightly and Valkyrie glared at him.

"See if you can't make some breakfast. I need to get dressed."

"But you are dressed."

"I need a bra, Skulduggery. And my hair! Oh my God, I must look terrible." Skulduggery chuckled. And when Valkyrie went back to her room she saw why. Her hair was sticking up all over and she looked like a crazy woman from her lack of sleep. Valkyrie got a quick shower, got ready and reentered the kitchen to find Saracen cooking eggs and bacon while Dex sat at the kitchen table having coffee.

"Hey, Val, hungry?" Saracen asked and she nodded as she sat and accepted coffee from Dex. "Sorry to just show up but the rental broke down. And we remembered the mansion was here, so..."

"Were you going camping?" Valkyrie asked and Dex smiled.

"Told you she knew. Sort of, Val. We're are moving into a cabin, Skul told us about you two having dreams." Valkyrie wanted to exchange glances with Skulduggery in the worst way. Neither man sounded especially in love. And even though she and Skulduggery hadn't mentioned it, it had been clear in her dream at least the men had been a couple.

"Anything you two want to tell us?" She asked as Saracen set down a platter of eggs and bacon then added a plate of toast and some orange juice.

"Um, you look very pretty today?" He tried then gave her a wry smile. "What do you two have, advanced gaydar? We just met each other earlier tonight, well, last night. And the trip just felt right. And yes, it felt right because we realized we have feelings for one another."

"She's gayer than you are, Saracen, you can feel free to tell Valkyrie anything you like." Skulduggery said sweetly and Valkyrie kicked him under the table. He yelped and the men laughed.

"I'm pan, and you should talk!" Valkyrie said as she flushed. Skulduggery gleefully told the men about the cute little barista that had shot Valkyrie down and even she had to admit it was a little funny.

"Poor, Val. It's hard going down in flames, isn't it?" Saracen asked with a grin.

"I'm surprised she had a chance to get shot down." Dex murmured and it was Skulduggery's chance to look uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, she's only in her twenties..." Skulduggery began. "And we're partners And best friends. It would be weird, dating my best friend."

Valkyrie had a flash of insight and looked at the men. "Road trip?" She asked and they nodded.

"I knew you two would be together and it seemed right." Saracen admitted. "I don't know why but the trip just feels right. And maybe the car didn't actually break down."

Valkyrie smiled softly at him. The Dead Men tended to lie, and put more lies on top of the old lies when caught. But a road trip sounded great and soon she was packed, grabbing a duffel Skulduggery had stored at the mansion ages ago, just in case. Well, it was more like days ago and she could only wonder as they all headed to the door, the storm having ended and a bright new dawn shining forth, if the trip was meant to be.

* * *

 **It was five freaking thirty AM when the dream got me up. It makes perfect sense if you're jacked up on coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Saracen or Dexter. Val's still in her 20s, same day as the previous chapter. Many thanks go out to **The-empty-masquerade** for the fave and follow and to **BethShadows** for the follow.

* * *

Valkyrie stepped out of the rental at the gas station to stretch her legs, lost in her thoughts. _Skulduggery and I will be together when pigs fly._ She thought as she walked towards the station and was promptly smacked in the face with a ready-made sandwich wrapper. Valkyrie peeled it off with a grunt of disgust then laughed to see the winged pig in aviator goggles wearing a scarf emblazoned on the front. Wrappers promising porcine goodness aside, she knew they had no chance as a couple.

Valkyrie tossed the wrapper in the trash and entered the store and looked around. She was hungry so she snagged a chocolate bar and a soda, knowing Skulduggery would likely scold her, but if the distinctly odd vacation turned into a mission she reckoned she could use the fuel. "Coffee as well?" Skulduggery asked from beside her and Valkyrie started slightly.

"Yeah, coffee would be nice. She admitted and followed him over as he saw to the largest to go cup and then got her more sugary and salty provisions. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you afraid I'm going to get fat?"

"Nonsense, if anything you've lost weight recently." He said and she had, mainly because things were changing. Their relationship was different now. Not in a bad way, exactly, but different. There was a reluctance on Skulduggery's part to spend downtime with Valkyrie, then suddenly he'd be underfoot and she couldn't be rid of him.

And Dex mentioning them being a couple had made Skulduggery uncomfortable.

Valkyrie brushed the thoughts aside to watch Dex and Saracen as she and Skulduggery went to check out. They were not acting like a couple in the least. She understood they might not want people to know, and maybe as Dead Men they could hide the relationship perfectly, but she was getting no couple vibe from them whatsoever.

The overhead speakers squawked with a terrible distortion the a few lines of the same Chicago song from earlier boomed into the gas station. Valkyrie hummed along, hoping she wasn't the cause and if she was that Skulduggery hadn't noticed. "Will you still love me for the rest of my life?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie turned to him, startled.

"Sorry?"

"It's the name of the song, Valkyrie. From a band before your time, Chicago." He peered at her and Valkyrie knew he was putting things together.

"At least it's not Rocky Mountain High."

He tilted his head in response. "What would you have against that song? It's simply lovely."

"It plays a lot in horror movies before something bad happens." Valkyrie said and he shook his head in feigned disgust. They paid and walked back to the rental, Skulduggery helping Valkyrie get situated then watching as she dug into the chocolate bar. He liked watching her eat and Valkyrie didn't mind.

What she did mind was the trip making no sense. Wouldn't a new couple want time alone? Unless she and Skulduggery were along as buffers. "Are we on a case?" She asked, keeping her voice low as their friends rejoined them, Dex now at the wheel and Skulduggery shrugged.

Dex caught her gaze in the rear view mirror. "That was some blast from the past in the store, eh?" He asked and Valkyrie sighed.

"Another rubbish ability courtesy of my magic going goofy. Sorry about that."

"Always the same song?" Saracen asked and Valkyrie blushed slightly.

"Mostly, for today at least. But I don't think it means anything. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." He said but by the tone in his voice Valkyrie guessed what he was thinking. That she was in love with Skulduggery and her new powers for reasons unknown to her had picked the song for her.

Valkyrie thought about that. The song itself could mean anything. So could the band's name. And she'd thought of endless possibilities. Her true love awaited her in Chicago. Something awaited her in Chicago. She loved Skulduggery, or he loved her. Valkyrie had to admit that three of her theories were highly unlikely so she went with the most logical one and shoved it aside. She didn't want to loose his friendship over a song.

The radio blared to life in the car and Valkyrie just stared as a new song played. "Love You Like A Song" came on but this time it was a yaoi version Valkyrie doubted had ever made the airwaves and she hid her laugh in a cough. "Anything you want to say about the new ability?" She asked sweetly and Saracen blushed in response.

But she noticed neither man made a move to turn off the radio either and this time for once a song played all the way through then the radio fell silent.

* * *

Valkyrie looked up the song from Chicago and found out two things. One, the proper title was "Will You Still Love Me?" Two, if the song was about a relationship it would make more sense coming from Skulduggery. Or maybe it was meant for their friends. Valkyrie still didn't know and as they at last reached the cabin she felt her stomach do a nervous flip.

The same cabin. She exchanged glances with Skulduggery as they got out and followed their friends inside. _So much for the dream meaning anything._ Valkyrie thought. The cabin was fully furnished and stocked with everything already. And the men after bringing their own bags in had no boxes, no mysterious anythings to move in.

Valkyrie exchanged another look with Skulduggery and knew he was thinking the same thing. Either they'd saw the past when the men had been setting up the cabin or Dex and Saracen had lied on top of lies and brought them to the home they were already living in.

* * *

 **Um. I'm writing it and I'm lost at this point, but the story just wants to do this so I'm letting it.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Saracen or Dexter. I don't own the Dead Men either. Many thanks go out to **DeadGirl19** for the review. Pleas note: Landy himself felt that Val's sexuality might be more open so I'm not reinventing the wheel here. Her being pansexual simply means she can fall in love with anyone regardless of that person's gender or sexuality.

* * *

Valkyrie sat up in bed that night, or maybe it was early the next morning, shaking. She'd had another nightmare. And this one didn't even make any sense at first. She'd been separated from the Dead Men, from everyone, because they knew she was gay. _And not just gay, oh no._ Y _ou had to go and ratchet the rainbow spectrum all the way to pansexual didn't you?_ She scolded herself as she got dressed in the darkness then drew a flame and padded out to the kitchen to make coffee as quietly as possible.

But even as she made the coffee and took a mug to the common room she still felt lousy. There was a huge difference, after all, between people knowing something and really _knowing_. By just knowing on a vague surface level her friends could ignore that Valkyrie liked the people that she did. That she'd fallen in love with all sorts of people, both gay and straight that she suspected they didn't approve of. And her guilt for being what she was was for a moment, overwhelming. "Hey." A soft voice said and Valkyrie looked up as Saracen joined her, flicking on a lamp, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nightmares?" He asked and she nodded, not wanting to look at him and have him know about what. "Me too, Val. I guess you figured out by now we're hiding out here, right?"

Valkyrie met his gaze and spoke. "Yeah, I kind of did. So you are in love?" At his gentle smile in reply she continued. "Do you think someone is doing this, giving us the nightmares, or is it just guilt?"

"Maybe both?" He offered. "Come on, I'll make us eggs and such. I never could think when I was hungry. And it's OK, Val. We all know as you would put it. So, you like everyone, that's cool. Just don't hit on me or Dex and you won't have a crazy man after you." He teased and she giggled and followed him to the kitchen.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better, actually. I just feel like I failed you guys, that it's the real reason Skulduggery wants nothing to do with me, that he's ashamed of me. No wonder I'm having nightmares." She shook her head as she sat and Saracen nodded as he worked.

"Nothing like guilt to give you nightmares. The backlash over us being able to marry like anyone else, well, it's scary and sickening, isn't it? We've heard rumours of certain groups "cleaning up" the magical community. Hence the hiding."

The radio came on gently for once and "Take Me to Church" poured into the kitchen. Valkyrie and Saracen exchanged amused looks. It didn't help when your church told you you were sick and wrong. And seeing all the protesters on a day that should have been the happiest one in her life had made Valkyrie sick to her stomach and want to throw up. She was ashamed of herself thanks to people like that and she didn't know if she'd ever be at peace with who she was.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Saracen asked and Valkyrie looked at him in surprise. "I mean it, Val. Did we disappoint you, are we less than men, less than human to you now?"

"The first person to say that gets hurt, I swear to God, Sar."

"Then maybe you need to apply that acceptance to yourself." He said gently. Dex joined them, a look of concern on his face. He went to Val and hugged her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head.

"It's OK, sweetie. It's going to be OK." He reassured her then released Valkyrie and went to Saracen and held him just as tightly.

"Nightmares." Dex whispered and Saracen smiled as he held him then kissed him softly, a sight that put a smile on Valkyrie's face.

"Sit down, handsome, I'll make you breakfast." Saracen murmured and Valkyrie felt the energy in the room become lighter, happier.

Saracen gave Valkyrie a thoughtful look as he brought breakfast over for all of them. "Val, honey, what did you mean when you said Skulduggery should talk yesterday?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. He outed me so I wasn't in that good of a mood. Maybe I was thinking of all the women he dated?" She frowned slightly. "I thought I sensed something about him as he said it, that he was like us, I guess." She shrugged again and went back to her breakfast.

"Or maybe you just know things like Saracen does." A velvety voice said from the doorway and Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery. He shrugged slightly. "Yes, I like both. I've always been discrete and never felt a need to let people know. The few men I dated I always kept company with when I was away."

"Wow." Valkyrie managed and he tilted his head in a smile.

"Wow, indeed." Skulduggery said cheerfully. "And now you know my secret. It's the real reason I've been hesitating to say anything to you. To admit how I feel for you."

They looked at one another carefully, Skulduggery peering thoughtfully at Valkyrie. "Since I wasn't too much older than you when I became the human torch I like to think that there isn't this huge age gap between us, even if there is. And, yes, considering how young you were when we first met I do have issues with how I feel for you and if our roles were reversed I think you'd see why."

"That's fine, Skulduggery-" Valkyrie began.

"Let me finish. Age is a tricky thing in the magical community. And although you most likely are too young for me, I don't care. I love you, Valkyrie Cain, and I always will." She heard the smile in his voice and went to hug him, still unsure if he was in love with her or not, not that it mattered at the moment. They were their for their friends.

The pair separated and Valkyrie went back to her seat, trying to ignore the pleased smiles from Saracen and Dex. "You make a cute couple. Val." Dex said and she nodded, still finding her plate really interesting even after her breakfast had vanished.

* * *

 **Aw, Val's in love with Skul and not sure if he returns her feelings. But at least Dex and Sar know what they have is real. Though it remains to be seen if those "cleaning up the magical community" will track down the friends. Stay tuned to find out and comments help greatly.**

 **Oh, I'm thinking we give the next chapter to Saracen. Let him get his POV across.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Saracen, Dexter, Ghastly, Erskine or Anton. Thanks go out to **Rowan Masechius** and **luke16** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie went out to the back deck that looked out onto an amazing view after breakfast to think. And Skullduggery appeared soon after a steaming mug of tea in his hand. "Tea, lots of sugar." He said happily and she smiled at him as he handed her the mug and sat in the chair next to her.

"Thank you. This is all such a shock, in a good way. I'm hoping our dreams were wrong, that what we are out here struggling with is ourselves, but if they aren't, you know something?" She asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm tired of running."

"That's my girl." He said warmly. "And me? You still have feelings for me?" His voice was uncertain and from her expression it had melted her heart.

Yes, Skulduggery, I do. I'm pan, remember?" She asked, taking his hand in hers and giving him a smile.

"Good."

Saracen turned from the slightly open window, not the least bit sorry to have spied on the pair. They were his friends and he cared about them. And he wondered if Val wasn't right after all. There most likely wasn't some anti-gay apocalypse coming, he knew that. There were groups making noise, some resorting to violence and they had all naturally went away to avoid them.

It was hard enough to start a new relationship without people trying to pressure you into stopping that relationship because they saw it as wrong for whatever fool reason they took into their head. Dex entered the common room and shook his head. "You were spying. How are they doing then?"

"Good. I think Val is holding up better than the rest of us."

"Are you kidding? She's terrified too. Maybe we overreacted and maybe we didn't. I say we wait it out a while. Sar, you know how people get. If they weren't after us for being gay it would be something else. This isn't about gay or straight. It's about some very disturbed people fueled by hate. And we came out here to protect her from that."

Dex had lowered his voice and crossed the room to Saracen and Saracen happily melted into his arms and rewarded him with a kiss. "I know. The idea of people wanting to hurt her just for being who she is, it makes my blood boil. But it's just the three of us to protect her."

"Do we know that?"

"I don't know. I've been having trouble knowing things lately. All the energy bouncing around the country, especially the kind from people who never tapped into their powers is scrambling the signals for me."

"Or magic is changing. It happens, we've seen it. Val's getting new powers, Skulduggery darn near evolved into a god after being with the Faceless Ones. The barriers are breaking down for us."

"That makes us sound like witches."

"Maybe. But the important thing is we protect her for now. And we avoid the others until things get back to normal." Dex released him and Saracen repressed a shiver. Normally the Dead Men would have all been together to face a threat. No questions asked. But he'd only gotten the weakest readings off of Skulduggery and Valkyrie before his powers shut down and had trusted himself to be right. Now he had no powers and he was terrified of reaching out to the other men.

He figured Anton would be fine. Anton tended not to judge. But Erskine was the Grand Mage and Ghastly was an Elder and the Sanctuary had yet to react to the legalization of gay marriage in Ireland and that worried him. Not that Sanctuaries paid any heed to mortal governments or looked to them for guidance, but this was different.

This was a chance as leaders to a huge part of the magical community to step forward and show support. And until they acted or made an announcement or did whatever they were planning a lot of the magical community had fled underground. There was a knock at the front door and the men froze.

Saracen looked at Dex helplessly. "I can't get a reading." He said and Dex nodded grimly. _So this is it. We were right and they are here to kill us. Well, let's make it a more even fight._ He went to the deck and motioned towards the front door. The pair nodded and used air manipulation to ascend to the roof and he watched them creep ever so slowly towards the front.

Dex was already going toward the front door and Saracen was considering slipping around back to take up a position in the woods when he heard Valkyrie's scream and then he was running through the cabin, his plan forgotten.

* * *

 **Things just got serious. I hope those reading are enjoying the story, and I hope you got the message that there are always going to be people who hate other people so much that they will resort to violence. And these people are scary because in their own minds they are justified in that violence. The causes change, skin color, gender, religion, sexuality, but the hate remains the same. I see our few, our happy few, our band of brothers and one sister as the heroes, the good guys, the champions. And hopefully they are going to make it through the battle ahead. Hey, comments help greatly.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Dex, Saracen, Anton or Larrikin.

* * *

Valkyrie screamed again as Saracen reached the wide open front door and he took in the whole confusing scene outside at once. A black van that looked like it belonged to a special ops team was parked out front, the doors hanging open. Two men dressed in black stood in front of her and Valkyrie was screaming and jumping up and down like there were springs in her legs but she finally managed to speak. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She finished with a happy squeal that made Saracen wince, but he was just thankful that she was safe.

Valkyrie tackled Anton in a hug which the tall man returned, then she launched herself at Larrikin, giggling and hugging him tightly. "Oh my God, you're back. And you two are married!" She gave another happy squeal then blushed and covered her mouth. "Sorry." She apologized, but the assembled Dead Men just looked amused.

"You'll have to excuse her, she was dropped on her head as a child." Skulduggery said dryly, then he too went forward to hug the two men, then it was Saracen and Dex's turn. Saracen hugged them, wondering if they had all went insane and were sharing the same hallucination.

"Shut up, Skulduggery!" Valkyrie growled and punched him in the arm. Nope, not hallucinating.

* * *

Inside the three couples got settled in. "How on Earth..." Saracen began helplessly and Larrikin grinned at him.

"There was a chance for us to come back and so we did. Hopeless is wherever he is, but I didn't want to be anyplace expect with Anton. We homed in on Val, seems like you guys did too."

Saracen nodded dazedly and Larrikin went on, accepting a coffee from the tray Valkyrie brought in. "Went and got married, avoiding the Sanctuary. If they can't accept us, who needs them?" He asked and Skulduggery applauded that.

"Looks like we're on our own then." Skulduggery said thoughtfully. He caught the men up on his and Valkyrie's dreams and ended with admitting they hadn't really understood what the threat was, only that the cabin was safe.

Anton spoke then, in that quiet voice of his that sometimes made Saracen's skin crawl. "It would seem then Valkyrie is the key to all of this." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Trouble seems to dance in your wake. That's good. I'm looking forward to killing as much of it as possible." He smiled and Valkyrie laughed.

Saracen shook his head. Valkyrie and Larrikin were the only two people who didn't seem to fear Anton in the slightest. That might have explained how the three seemed to have a connection, he guessed.

Dex nudged him, and Saracen followed him into the kitchen. "I think she's like you, Sar. I think Val's been communicating with all of us without knowing it."

"I receive, or I did, I didn't really transmit. That said, if we could home in on her there might be other people who could do it too."

* * *

 **Yeah, super short, but I just wanted to get that into the story. Viva Shudkin!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Saracen, Dexter, Anton, Larrikin, Dexter, Erskine or Ghastly. Thanks go out to **hrhowling** for the review, fave and follow, **Katherine00B** for the fave and follow, and **ishipthem1** for the follow and to anyone I may have missed. I haven't been feeling well lately, so hopefully this makes sense.

* * *

Valkyrie was troubled that night. None of this was making any sense, now that she thought of it. She and Skulduggery had shared a dream that made them think Saracen and Dexter had needed protection. And they in turn had thought she and Skulduggery needed protection, though mostly her. And with the arrival of Anton and Larrikin? She curled into a tight ball in the darkness, unable to sleep.

Now, more than anything she was ashamed and angry for accepting a dream at face value. She should have known better and if not her Skulduggery. _Skulduggery_. She sat up and looked at his meditating form in the darkness and his ethereal astral projection slipped out to join her. "Can't sleep?" He asked sympathetically.

"No. And you're going to get stuck outside your body doing that." She said irritably and he shrugged good naturedly. "Sorry to snap. I just don't like this, Skulduggery. When have the Dead Men never trusted one another? We should either have stayed or tried to see how Ghastly and Erskine felt. We ran away from our best friends like we knew they were a threat."

"Kitchen. Coffee." Skulduggery suggested and Valkyrie nodded wearily. The truth was she'd been asleep for what had felt like thirty seconds until a giant had picked her up in the palm of his hand, looked at her and said...

"Go back." Valkyrie jumped as Skulduggery echoed the giant's words.

"What?" She asked as her heart hammered and then she got back to preparing coffee.

"You want to go back." He repeated and she nodded. "Then we had the same dream, about Fionn mac Cumhaill." At her blank expression he sighed. "Finn MacCool, legedary Irish gant?" He tried, clearly exasperated.

"Oh, yeah." Valkyrie said with a nod. She'd secretly known what he was talking about but faking ignorance of her own heritage was one way to have fun teasing him. And make him feel old, which was always fun. The smile faded from Valkyrie's face. There was teasing which they always did, then there was cruel, which she was bordering the edge of.

"Trap." They said at the same time and went to rouse the others. Dead Men they were they dressed, gathered bags and hurried outside to Anton's van so they could make good their escape, forgoing the coffee Valkyrie had been in the midst of making. Anton, for his part drove with a look in his eyes that made Valkyrie quiet.

They didn't stop until the reached the Sanctuary where Erskine and Ghastly were relieved to see them. "Where have you been?" Erskine asked, bundling Valkyrie close. "When all the protests started and you two just vanished..." He trailed off and as the men got settled in his office Valkyrie, feeling told him a carefully edited verion of the events, just in case her instincts had been wrong and they had now walked right into danger.

Erskine and Ghastly listened, sending Tipstaff for coffee. After Erskine sighed. "This is all my fauly entirely. I've had groups in here screaming for gay marraige or not and I've told everyone the same thing, the ancient laws hold."

"Oh." Valkyrie said in a small voice.

"Oh, indeed. Any two people can get married under Sanctuary law, Valkyrie, provided they are consenting adults, of course." Ghastly said and something about the warmth in his voice made her look up. He'd put his hand over Erskine's and only then did she notice the rings. She smiled in reply, though she was still troubled.

Someone had wanted the Dead Men torn apart. Had wanted the fights that the couples had all admitted had been brewing to erupt and then perhaps to pick off their targets one by one.

* * *

 **Open season on the Dead Men? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine or Saracen. Thanks go out to **AVeryMadPerson** for reviewing and to **Sadielover1470** for the follow.

* * *

The Dead Men decided to stay at the Sanctuary, though Erskine had averted his gaze when he made the suggestion. "Seconded and carried." Skulduggery had muttered, staring at the floor and Valkyrie had felt incredibly guilty. She was sure they all wouldn't be hiding if it wasn't for her and her stupid dreams. And time? Time did what it always does, it went on.

And as it went on the country settled down and how the other people in the Sanctuary viewed the Dead Men changed and Valkyrie didn't have to be Saracen to sense it. They had at first been hunted heroes in many people's eyes, or, to a disturbed few, deserving of whatever they got and cowards for putting the entire Sanctuary in danger.

There had even been ominous rumbles of having them kicked out. But as time passed and no attacks came things changed. No one dared say a thing to her face, but she could hear the cruel whispers and stifled laughter. Now everyone saw them as cowards. The legendary Dead Men, all hiding from an enemy that didn't exist.

So no one argued when Skulduggery spoke up. "I think we all over reacted. It was understandable, and we went with the evidence we had, but..." He trailed off and looked at Valkyrie.

"I know. Sometimes bad dreams are just bad dreams and everything is back to normal." She mumbled he nodded and the Dead Men, happy to be free at last, and all of them, she knew, rather ashamed for hiding, were happy to go home.

"Do you want some company?" Skulduggery offered gently and Valkyrie shook her head. She'd walk a bit to enjoy the rare sunny day and then get a cab. Besides, they needed time apart. Whatever might have been had vanished in her utter humiliation.

"I just want time alone." She'd said, not willing to meet his gaze.

"I understand." Skulduggery had replied, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder and she knew in his own way he was confirming they were back to just friends. Humiliated and rejected, Valkyrie ignored the little voice inside her that was screaming that they were all making a terrible mistake.

She ignored the memories that pushed their way forward. The memory of how very real the danger in the dreams and the radio singing warnings. As the country had calmed down the dreams and radio had stopped. She stepped out of the Sanctuary, squinting in the bright light and jumped with a scream when a car radio blared on beside her.

Her heart started to hammer as John Denver started to sing "Rocky Mountain High" then she laughed and gave a weak wave to the bewildered mage sitting behind the wheel, his hand still on the radio dial.

"Idiot." She mumbled to herself and started to walk on. She passed an alley not too thrilled with not being able to see far in, and shrugged off her paranoia. And as she did a massive arm wrapped around her and a sweet-smelling rag was pressed to her face, and struggle as she might the world went black.

* * *

Wow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Anton, Dexter, Saracen, Hopeless or Corrival. Thanks go out to **AVeryMadPerson** for the fave and review and to **MehScrewIt** for reviewing.

* * *

Valkyrie came to by degrees, aware of motion and a rumbling sound. Jostled by the movement her leaden body slumped to one side and she felt something hard, like the safety bars on a roller coaster, holding her from falling. And for one brief moment she wondered if she hadn't been abducted by a demented theme park owner. She couldn't stop the slight laughter that escaped her lips at the ridiculous idea, and her heart froze when a voice answered her.

"She's awake." Valkyrie stiffened, then realized she knew that voice. That wonderful velvety voice and the arms that held her close.

"Skulduggery?" She tried in a weak voice, at last cracking her eyes open then squeezing them shut again as a wave of nausea overtook her and the light stabbed her eyes, making her head blaze with pain. But she'd seen they were in the van, that she was safe. That was enough.

"Take these." It was the gentle rumble of Ghastly's voice and Valkyrie opened her eyes again to take some leaves from him, then obediently took tiny sips from a bottle of water. The huge man looked worried and Valkyrie gave him a faint smile to show she was OK. As she did she realized all the Dead Men were with her.

"How?" She managed, feeling the tense anger and worry that radiated off the men.

"It's the oldest trick in the book." Dex said grimly from behind her. "You wait out the enemy and eventually they come out of hiding. We should have seen it coming. And they picked you because you're the youngest. Because you mean so much to the rest of us."

Valkyrie wasn't sure what to say to that and Skulduggery, still holding her and clearly intent on not letting go spoke next. "The man who grabbed you will never be doing much of anything ever again. I know we should have held our tempers. But seeing him dragging you away like that..."

"You're one of our own." A voice agreed from the driver's seat and Valkyrie finally looked ahead, unable to believe what she was seeing. Corrival was driving, a man she'd never seen before sitting beside him, a gun poorly concealed beneath the suit jacket he wore.

The man turned to her and for a minute Valkyrie swallowed. He was not a friendly looking man by any means, he was a very scary man, in a lot of ways worse than Anton, but then he smiled at her. "I'm Hopeless, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thanks." Valkyrie said with a shaky smile. She wanted to ask in the worst way if she wasn't having a drug-induced dream and why weren't they back at the Sanctuary? Why flee to someplace else?

Saracen, sensing her confusion spoke up gently. "We have to go back to the cabin, Valkyrie. I don't know how or why but I sense whatever is going to happen, it has to happen there." Valkyrie managed a nod, thinking vaguely that she should leave the security of Skulduggery's embrace, and as if sensing her intent he tightened his grip ever so slightly, a gloved hand cradling her head into his chest. Weary, Valkyrie closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

 **This story headed in a very different direction than I thought it would. Go figure.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Saracen, Dexter or anyone else you might recognize. Major spoiler alert. Seriously, if you haven't read the books skip this chapter.

* * *

Saracen looked at Valkyrie worriedly. They were in the cabin now and they'd all known she should have seen a Sanctuary doctor. And she would have, had they not found the man who'd tried to abduct her neatly decapitated. Skulduggery had followed her of course, they'd all known he would, the mystery of how she could go twenty seconds without his exalted presence one he'd have to solve.

And then he'd saw her attacked and Skulduggery had been gone and what now caressed her was not Skulduggery. No, the worst enemy the Dead Men had ever had, and the biggest open secret in magic sat cradling Valkyrie in his arms, gazing at her in utter adoration. She'd pull through, thanks to him. Saracen didn't know how and didn't _want_ to know how, but he'd healed her somehow, drawn the effects of the drug out of her.

And now as the shadows in the room pulsed and danced according to his moods Saracen understood why Skulduggery had pushed Valkyrie away and broke off their budding romance. It made sense now. Skulduggery hadn't been the one to fall in love with her. The man who now held her must have fallen in love with her first, he must have been clawing his way to the surface all this time, just to be near her.

And Skulduggery, sensing this, must have tried to protect her. Saracen took and involuntary step forward, wanting to rescue Valkyrie and the man's head shot up and Saracen reeled back in horror. What he'd seen in his mind's eye had been worse than anything he could imagine. For a moment it hadn't even been the man before him, but something far worse had glared at him, opening its jaws in a clear threat as it grasped Valkyrie to it possessively.

Then the illusion was gone and the man stared at him calmly and Saracen nodded his understanding. Valkyrie was clearly off limits to the Dead Men until he or _it_ had calmed down. And Saracen knew it was only the man's utter adoration for Valkyrie and his refusal to leave her side that kept him in that cabin.

Dexter drew Saracen away to speak to him softly. "It's OK, he loves her, he won't hurt her." He murmured softly and Saracen nodded as Dex put a comforting arm around him.

"I know that. I just never thought I'd see the day when he..." He broke off. Skulduggery hadn't gone crazy, he realized dully. Skulduggery was still there. This man, the most dangerous enemy the Dead Men had ever had _was_ Skulduggery and as Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered opened her crooned gently to her.

"It's all right, hush, I'm here."

Valkyrie realized the change, Saracen sensed that, but she only smiled gently at the man, Saracen was still having a hard time thinking of him as Skulduggery, as he held her. He leaned forward to brush his teeth ever-so-gently to her forehead and her eyes closed again, the sign of affection clearly comforting to her. "She's always been braver than the rest of us put together." Saracen said softly and Dex nodded as Valkyrie burrowed into the man's embrace, clearly not afraid when his shadows swelled around them to enfold her protectively.

* * *

 **What? I so hope that worked.**


End file.
